1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to convertible furniture and more specifically to convertible sofa beds that in one configuration is a bed, and in another is a sofa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other convertible sofa/bed devices designed to improve the product. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 100,789 issued to Needham on Mar. 15, 1870.
Another patent was issued to Brezinski on Feb. 24, 1914 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,088,258. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,486 was issued to Smith on Dec. 10, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 23, 1920 to Freedman as U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,296.
Another patent was issued to Shumsky on Apr. 19, 1921 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,961 Another patent was issued to Pringle on Jul. 4, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,938. Another patent was issued to Bell et al on Aug. 8, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,747. Another patent was issued to Vila et al on Aug. 18, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,283. Another patent was issued to West, III on Apr. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,638.
This invention relates to a new and useful improvement in a combination sofa and bed, convertible from one to the other with the greatest facility and it consists in the construction, arrangement, and combination of parts as described in the accompanying drawing.
The invention relates to improvements to davenport beds and has for its object the production of a device of this character which may be readily and easily converted from a davenport to a bed or vice versa, and which will be of durable and economical construction.
The invention relates to davenport beds and has for its object to simplify and improve the construction and operation of such devices with a view to obtain an easily operable davenport bed, of standard size, both as to the bed and settee portions, and wherein the bed clothing will be folded in such a way as to prevent crushing thereof or injury to the mattress.
The invention relates to folding chair or couches and provides a simplified hinge support for a folding bed frame. An improved arrangement is provided for supporting the couch back structure to be raised vertically and held in upward position while the bed frame is folded up and placed at the rear of the couch frame.
This invention relates to convertible furniture of the sofa-bed variety. An article of furniture is provided which, in its initial or folded form, occupies small lateral floor-space and embodies an ornamental sofa or chair-structure having ample space for containing an enclosed mattress and bed-clothing; which may be readily extended into its bed form. Included is an ornamental wooden supporting casing and a folding metal framework of novel construction and comprising several parts correlatively arranged whereby all parts of the structure may be disconnected to admit of cleaning and for purposes of transportation.
A sofa bed assembly of the type which includes a roller and track arrangement for guiding the movement of the folded bed frame between the storage compartment and the deployed position wherein the roller of the roller assemblies are retractable to provide a quick release connection between the bed frame and the support frame so that the two components can be easily assembled and disassembled.
A convertible sofa and bed structure comprising a pair of pivotally interconnected frame members. One of the frame members is utilized as a backrest and the other as a seatrest in the seating or sofa position; and both are moveable to aligned horizontal positions in the bed position. An important feature of the structure resides in the fact that operating linkages are positioned outwardly of a zone beneath the frame member which functions as a seat rest. Thereby, the defined zone will provide an unobstructed storage compartment.
A convertible furniture that in one configuration is a bed and in another is a chair, coach or sofa, depending on its dimensions. Telescopically mounted housing members extend out a sufficient amount to define an upper surface over which cushions are positioned to provide a suitable horizontal resting surface. The upper surface is defined with hingedly mounted closure members that cover a storage cavities below. One of the closures at one end includes a frame with one of its sides being slidably mounted to the underside of the closure. The opposite side of the frame is hingedly mounted to the inner wall of the cavity of the largest housing member. The underside of the closure includes a stop member against which the sliding side of the frame engages when it reaches a predetermined position. Two cord or flexible elongated members are attached to the upper end of the frame so that a user by pulling it causes the collapse of the closure back to the horizontal position.
An article of furniture such as a sofa, couch or love seat having a lockable compartment or enclosure within the seat in which articles and especially firearms may be securely and safely housed and wherein access to the compartment is concealed by a finished cover.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a convertible bed that can change from a bed configuration to a sofa configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sofa and bed convertible that is easily transformed from one configuration to the other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sofa bed convertible having a mattress.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sofa and bed convertible having a movable backrest that allows the user to transform the device into a sofa configuration and to a bed configuration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sofa and bed convertible that when in the sofa position contains a storage area behind the backrest portion of the device.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a convertible bed that can change from a bed configuration to a sofa configuration.
The sofa bed of the present invention includes strong and durable framing that supports a bed portion that acts as a sofa cushion in the sofa configuration and a mattress in the bed configuration. A backrest is provided that is attached to the frame in a manner such that it may be moved rearwardly and stored substantially flush against the back of the frame. The backrest may be moved back out and positioned so as to form the backrest portion of the sofa, while creating a storage area defined by the backrest, the frame back, a lid member, and side boards at the ends that are either permanently or removably attached to the frame.
A positioning member steadies the backrest for typical loading by seated occupants that lean against it.
Additional side board extensions are provided that are either permanently or removably attached to the first side boards, and extend forward in armrest-like fashion. Padded armrests have slots that allow them to easily be inserted on the side board extensions to form padded armrests, and in the bed configuration, pillows.
The lid member is attached to the backrest connecting structure in one embodiment such that it is stored in vertical fashion next to the backrest when in the bed configuration. In another embodiment, the lid member is hinged to the frame back and is moved up and out of the way when the backrest is moved into the bed configuration, and lowered again to form a shelf when in the bed configuration, or to complete the storage enclosure when in the sofa configuration.
A sofa bed is provided that is selectably convertible between a bed and sofa on a horizontal surface, comprising: a substantially horizontal bed member; a frame, the frame having: a substantially vertical back member; and a supporting structure for the bed member; and a first and second post member attached to the frame back member, each post member having a slot, the slot having a substantially horizontal slot portion and a connected, substantially vertical slot portion; a backrest having a top portion and a bottom portion; a first and second backrest connection member, each connection member having a first end, the first end being pivotally connected to the backrest, each connection member also having a second end, each second end having a pin, the first backrest connection member second end pin being received by the first post member slot, the second backrest connection member second end pin being received by the second post member slot, said pins being movable within and along the horizontal slot portions into the vertical slot portions, such that the backrest top portion is positioned near the frame back member when the second end pins are in the vertical slot portions, and the backrest top portion is positioned at a distance from the frame back member when the second end pins are in the horizontal slot portions; and a backrest bottom portion positioning member, the positioning member positioning the backrest bottom at a distance from the frame back member when the backrest top portion is positioned at a distance from the frame back member.
In another embodiment, the frame back member has a top portion and wherein the sofa bed further comprises a lid member, the lid member extending from the first backrest connection member to the second backrest connection member, the lid member extending from proximate the backrest top portion to proximate the frame back member top portion.
In another embodiment, the lid member is constructed from a fabric.
In another embodiment, the frame back member has a top portion and wherein the sofa bed further comprises a lid member, the lid member being pivotally connected to the frame back member top portion and, in a first position, extending from proximate the backrest top portion to proximate the frame back member top portion, and in a second position, extending upwardly from the frame back member.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises at least one hand-tightenable tension grip assembly having a pressure member, the at least one grip assembly pressure member being positioned to apply pressure, in response to hand-tightening of the grip assembly, to the connection member, thereby retarding movement of the connection member.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises at least one side portion attached to the frame.
In another embodiment, the at least one side portion extends to the backrest when the backrest is positioned at a distance from the frame back member, forming an interior walled by the side portion, the backrest and the frame back member.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises at least one removable side portion, adapted for attachment to the at least one side portion.
In another embodiment, the number of side portions is two.
In another embodiment, the number of removable side portions is two.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises at least one armrest member, each armrest member having a slot, the slot being adapted to closely receive the removable side portion.
In another embodiment, each of the at least one armrest members is cushioned.
In another embodiment, the at least one side portion is removably attached to the frame.
In another embodiment, the at least one side portion is fastened to one of the frame post members using at least one hook fastener.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises at least one armrest member, each armrest member being adapted for attachment to the horizontal bed portion supporting structure.
In another embodiment, each of the at least one armrest members is cushioned.
In another embodiment, the number of side portions is two.
In another embodiment, the backrest further comprises at least one framing member and the backrest positioning member further comprises at least one elongated member, the at least one elongated member having a first end and a second end, the at least one first end being attached to the backrest, the at least one second end being attached to the frame such that the backrest bottom portion is braced against movement toward the frame back member.
In another embodiment, the at least one first end attachment to the backrest is detachable and reattachable.
In another embodiment, the at least one second end attachment to the frame is detachable and reattachable.
In another embodiment, the at least one second end is attached to one of the frame post members.
In another embodiment, the at least one second end is attached to the frame back member.
In another embodiment, the backrest is cushioned.
In another embodiment, the frame horizontal bed portion is cushioned.
In another embodiment, the frame horizontal bed portion is removable from the supporting structure.
In another embodiment, the backrest further comprises a left and right framing member, each framing member having a slot, and the backrest positioning member further comprises a left and right elongated member, each elongated member having a first end, each of the first ends having a pin, each of the pins positioned in one of the framing member slots, each elongated member having a second end, each second end being pivotally connected to one of the post members, the framing member slots being of sufficient length to allow the backrest connection member second end pins to move through the length of the vertical slot portions in the post members.
A sofa bed is provided that is selectably convertible between a bed and sofa on a horizontal surface, comprising: a substantially horizontal bed member; a frame, the frame having: a substantially vertical back member; and a supporting structure for the bed member; a backrest having a top portion and a bottom portion; and means for alternately placing the backrest in a substantially vertical position adjacent the frame back member, and placing the backrest in a forward position at a distance from the frame back member, the backrest in the forward position being positioned and braced for supporting the backs of occupants seated on the bed member.
In another embodiment, the backrest further comprises a top portion and the sofa bed further comprises means for covering the space between the top portion of the backrest and the frame back member when the backrest is in the forward position.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises means for removably attaching two side portions adjacent the backrest when the backrest is in the forward position.
In another embodiment, the sofa bed further comprises means for supporting the arms of an occupant seated on the bed member when the backrest is in the forward position.
A sofa bed is provided that is selectably convertible between a bed and sofa on a horizontal surface, comprising: a substantially horizontal bed member; a frame, the frame having: a substantially vertical back member; and a supporting structure for the bed member; and a first and second post member attached to the frame back member; a backrest having a top portion and a bottom portion; a first and second backrest connection member, each connection member having a first end, the first end being pivotally connected to the backrest, each connection member also having a second end pivotally attached to one of the post members, such that the backrest is movable to a rear position near the frame back member, the backrest being elevated by such movement into a substantially vertical position that is elevated above the bed member, the backrest also being movable to a forward position, such that the backrest top portion is positioned at a distance from the frame back member; and a backrest bottom portion positioning member, the positioning member positioning the backrest bottom at a distance from the frame back member when the backrest is in the forward position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.